Room air is laden with dirt, dust, allergens, odors, microorganisms and other airborne pollutants. Although room air cleaners have been devised to treat room air so as to remove such airborne pollutants, the heretofore known room air cleaners have been deficient among other things in that they have been inefficient, providing comparatively low cleaning efficiency (clean air delivery rate per watt of power utilized); have produced undesirable amounts of ozone; have needed to be remotely located to walls in otherwise unoccupied open room floor space thereby adding to room clutter; have utilized custom, non-standard-size filters that are costly and inconvenient to obtain; and/or their utility has been limited to removal of a particular type of air pollutant but generally have been unable to selectably remove a variety of different pollutant types. There is thus a need to provide a high cleaning efficiency room air cleaner with a slim profile not subject to the deficiencies of the heretofore known room air cleaners.